<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Looking Back by TheWorksofMinutiae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796904">Never Looking Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorksofMinutiae/pseuds/TheWorksofMinutiae'>TheWorksofMinutiae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorksofMinutiae/pseuds/TheWorksofMinutiae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard didn't want to leave and Dimitri didn't want her to go. With this dagger, both of them would cut a path to the future they wanted. Together.<br/>AU where Child!Dimitri and Child!Edelgard run away and join Jeralts Mercenaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Looking Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at Fanfiction, please be patient with me as I figure everything out. I hope to make an enjoyable read for you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri felt his heartbeat as he rushed to Edelgards side. "El!" He blurted out. "So, it’s true... You are really going away? Going back home?" Edelgard did not meet his eyes, she stared down blankly at her hands. “There’s nothing I can do about it.” She shook her head.” It is all happening so fast… I’m as surprised as you are.” Her solemn expression broke through the happy exterior of the young prince…” Dimitri spoke softly. He fumbled his hands into a pouch by his side. “Um… Here. I want you to have this.” His hand reached out. Edelgard was bewildered by the sight of a small dagger within his hands. It was a simple thing, a sliver blade with a golden hilt. Its handle was royal blue. “El, listen to me. No matter how hard things get, you can’t give in ok?”</p><p>Dimitris eyes, innocent and determined pierced Edelgards own. He continued to dialogue. “You`ve got to cut a path to the future you wish for, no matter what.” The hesitance of Edelgard shown on her face. “Its… a dagger?” She slowly reached out to receive the gift. She felt the hilt of the dagger. She tried to pull the dagger toward her, but Dimitris grip remained firm. She looked up at Dimitri in confusion. His face shown an innocent sorrow. Dimitri did not want to let go of the dagger. He did not want to let go of <strong>her.</strong></p><p>“Do you want to go, El?” His voice breaking. Tear started in his eyes and Edelgard felt them in her own. “No.” She said in a quiet voice, nearing a whisper. Silence entered their conversation, both their hands still on the dagger. Like a sudden magic blast, the thought entered young Dimitris mind. His golden hair shone in the setting sun. “We can run away!” His voice echoed with innocent excitement. A blush flooded El`s face. “How could you say that so loud?” She hushed him. Still, he continued. “It doesn’t have to be for long, just until they understand that we want to stay together.” The logical side of Edelgard wanted to scream that this was a terrible idea, but the emotional side wanted to give in. “You see those woods behind the castle?” Dimitri pointed to the stone wall behind them. “I`ve been there with Sylvain, we could stay there… for a while.” Dimitri almost jumped with excitement. Edelgard wanted to rub her temple. She supposed she could stay for a while, if not just to soothe the young prince. Dimitris grip relented and she took the dagger into her own hands.</p><p>She was going to get a stern discipline from Uncle after this. Wasn’t she?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>